femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hostess Corps (Crayon Shin-Chan: Pursuit Of The Balls Of Darkness)
Hostess Corps (ホステス軍団) are evil henchwomen from the 1997 anime movie Crayon Shin-Chan: Pursuit Of The Balls Of Darkness (クレヨンしんちゃん 暗黒タマタマ大追跡). They are a group of henchwomen who work for the evil Tamayomi (たまよみ) clan (also known in some versions as the Clan Of The Cataplines). They are led by an old woman called Nakamura and work out of the hostess club that she owns. They are skilled in gymnastic martial arts and attack with deceptively powerful ribbons that are able to slice their way through objects you wouldn’t expect them to. They work under the command of the evil Majo, who is the deputy head of the Tamayomi clan. Just like their superior, they dress in tight minidresses with jackets, sunglasses and high heels. Their outfits catch the attention of Shin Chan’s dad who excitedly describes some of the bad girls by saying “They had these tight miniskirts. And up front was so open you could see their cleavage!”. The Tamayomi clan are hell bent on getting their hands on a magic ball that can unleash the imprisoned Devil Jack, they have the goal of taking over the world with Devil Jack’s evil power. At the start of the movie Majo and the Hostess Corps greet a fellow clan member at the airport, where he has flown in after obtaining the ball. But before the Tamayomi clan can leave with the ball it is stolen by a rival clan called the Tamayura. The Tamayura are the good guys and are trying to stop the ball falling into the wrong hands. The Tamayura characters who we see most on screen are 3 transvestite siblings. Majo and the Hostess Corps attack the Tamayura clan in the airport, but the good guys manage to defeat them and get away with the ball. The following day, the Tamayura clan go into a town occupied by the main protagonist Shin Chan and his family. Shin Chan meets one of the Tamayura by the water and ends up taking the ball from him. The Tamayura soon realises it is missing and tracks it down later that evening to Shin Chan’s house where it turns out his baby sister Himawari has swallowed it. The rest of the movie involves the good Tamayura clan protecting Shin Chan’s family and trying to get the ball out of his baby sister, with the evil Hostess Corps and the rest of the clan on their trail. The two clans battle inside clubs and even a supermarket, where Majo and her goons manage to capture two of the Tamayura siblings. They also eventually capture the baby Himawari later on as well. In the final battle the Hostess Corps fight Shin Chan’s family, the Tamayura clan and even their fellow clan member Satake, who betrays the group by returning the kidnapped baby to her family after feeling guilt. The Hostess Corps are defeated off screen by Satake and later shown knocked out on the floor along with their boss Majo. During the credits, it is revealed that they and the rest of the evil Tamayomi clan members were arrested and placed in jail. Gallery Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 01.jpg|The evil Majo and her Hostess Corps henchwomen greet a clan member at the airport Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 03.jpg|Majo gives the ball to her henchwomen, but the good guys appear and take it... Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 04.jpg|...so Majo orders the Hostess Corps to attack the heroes and get it back Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 05G.gif|A Hostess Corps henchwoman takes down one of the heroes from behind Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 06G.gif|An evil henchwoman is sent backwards Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 07G.gif|An evil henchwoman is sent flying Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 08G.gif|A henchwoman delivering a powerful kick to one of the heroes Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 09G.gif|Another deadly kick from an evil henchwoman sends the hero backwards Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 10G.gif|A henchwoman misses the hero and crashes in to innocent civilians Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 11G.gif|Evil henchwomen being sprayed in the face Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 15G.gif|A double clothesline takes down two Hostess Corps henchwomen Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 16.jpg|Majo looks for the heroes, with defeated henchwomen at her feet Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 17.jpg|Members of the evil Tamayomi clan Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 18.jpg|Members of the evil Tamayomi clan Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 19G.gif|Majo and a henchwoman show the heroes that these are no ordinary ribbons Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 23G.gif|A henchwoman fighting one of the heroes in a supermarket Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 24.jpg|Fallen henchwomen Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 26.jpg|The bad girls failed to kidnap the baby, but managed to capture two of the heroes instead Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 28.jpg|The bad girls have the baby and two tied up heroes Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 30G.gif|Hostess Corps help Majo change into her leotard battle outfit Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 31.jpg|Majo and her evil henchwomen are ready to battle Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 32.jpg|Majo and the Hostess Corps Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 33G.gif|Hostess Corps whipping the heroes with their deadly ribbons Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 37G.gif|Hostess Corps whipping the heroes with their deadly ribbons Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 38.jpg|Defeated bad girls Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 39.jpg|The evil Tamayomi clan in jail Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Bare-Handed Category:Betrayed Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Gang Member Category:Hegemony Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Lawful Evil Category:Low Cut Top Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Martial Artist Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nameless Category:Redhead Category:Sunglasses Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Zako Category:Fate: Arrested